


Just One Dance

by Xyliandra



Series: Fame is a Blessing and a Burden [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Idol!Nagisa, Idol!Nagisa AU, M/M, Manager!Rei, Olympian!Rin, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa manages to dance with both his public boyfriend, Rin, and his secret boyfriend, Rei, at a formal banquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A belated offering for Nagisa's Birthday

Rei smiled gently as he watched Nagisa and Rin out of the corner of his eye. Kou peered up at him before signaling that she wanted to turn. Rei lifted his hand and guided her through one effortlessly. Kou was smirking when she slid her arm back to its original spot.

“They are a mess,” she commented, stumbling slightly. “I say as I mess up myself.”

“I am certain no one noticed,” Rei assured, easing his dance partner back into step. He glanced back over to his boyfriends, who were dancing with forced movements. “And their problem is that both of them are trying to lead.” Kou hummed in understanding. “Are you comfortable moving?”

“Probably. Guess we’ll find out.” Rei laughed softly and guided her backwards, moving next to where Rin and Nagisa danced, the pair arguing about their next move in hushed tones.

“Smile more,” Rei instructed quietly. “I would rather not read about a lover’s quarrel tomorrow.” Nagisa grinned broadly, but his eyes still reflected his annoyance.

“But Rin sucks at dancing,” Nagisa complained with a smile. Rin shot him a look before leaning forward as if to kiss Nagisa’s neck.

“You’re the one who won’t just submit,” Rin complained. Kou rolled her eyes.

“That’s not how dancing works,” she sighed.

“There should be give and take,” Rei agreed as he lifted his arm to spin Kou.

“Riiin, spin me too,” Nagisa whined. Rin sighed, but did as Nagisa asked.

“How much longer do I have to put up with this?” Rin complained.

“I thought you liked dancing,” Rei said with a small frown.

“With you,” both his lovers said in tandem. Rei flushed. Kou laughed.

“The song is nearly over,” Rei noted, turning Kou again and adjusting his glasses.

“Better make it good,” Nagisa warned, causing Rin to sigh. But again, Rin complied, leading Nagisa through the more complicated steps he knew. “Big finish!”

Both Rei and Rin ended their dance by dipping their partners, though Rei eased Kou down with greater flourish and grace. The hall erupted into applause once the music ended. Nagisa smiled and waved enthusiastically to the spectators along the dance floor.

“They’re not just clapping for you,” Rin groaned, though he gave a small wave as well.

“Smile,” Kou hissed through her teeth, curtseying to Rei.

“It will be front page,” Rei agreed with a bow before presenting Kou to the room. A few of the other dancers complimented the pairs as the ball’s emcee took to the stage to make an announcement. Rei lead Kou off the dance floor as Nagisa and Rin were engaged in conversation.

“I still can’t believe someone thought ballroom dancing was the way to go,” Kou laughed, sitting down in the seat Rei pulled out for her. “Thank you.” Rei hummed and took his seat beside her.

“It is a formal reception, social dancing is an appropriate fit,” Rei commented before taking a sip of his wine.

“I get it, my brother’s a big deal. But it’s just kinda stuffy. Awards and DJs aren’t mutually exclusive, you know.”

“That’s what after parties are for!” Nagisa chirped, plopping down next to Rei.

“And now you all know why I didn’t want to come,” Rin said, grabbing a glass of water off the table.

“They’re honoring you for _your_ charity. You can’t exactly bow out of that,” Kou pointed out. Rin sighed.

“I’m here, ain’t I?” Rin casually brushed his hand against Rei’s shoulder as he leaned against the chair back. “The whole this was Rei’s idea anyway,” he mumbled.

“That is so a lie,” Nagisa pointed out.

"I merely reminded you that you have the money and status to do something,” Rei added.

“However you want to slice it,” Kou spoke up before the trio could continue debating whose idea it was, “A foundation helping queer athletes is a great thing.”

“True dat,” Nagisa agreed, causing Rei to groan. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” he stated as he popped out of his chair, “I think it’s time I check out this dessert table.”

“So how sick do ya think he’s gonna make himself?” Rin asked watching Nagisa add sweet after sweet to his small plate.

“Ideally, not at all,” Rei responded, glancing over to Nagisa as well. “I believe he is serious about going out after this.” Rin wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“In these suits?” Rei shrugged and picked up his glass. “Maybe we can swing by the hotel first and change.”

“Any exciting plans this weekend?” Kou asked, looking through her clutch for her lipstick. “And if it involves a bedroom, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Nagisa wants to go to the amusement park,” Rin groaned, sitting in the seat next to her.

“Man, Sousuke is going to _looove_ you,” Kou laughed.

“Right? But it’s his birthday.”

“It’ll nice for you guys to be normal for a day.”

“Dragging a body guard on a date isn’t exactly my idea of normal, but we’ll probably get to skip lines and shit, so that’ll be cool.” Kou gasped dramatically.

“Now I know the real reason you became a celebrity!”

“Yes, my whole career as an olympic athlete was a clever ploy to get on rollercoasters faster. You caught me.”

Rei chuckled softly at the siblings and pulled out his phone to check his emails. He was vaguely aware of the band switching to a more upbeat selection of music. He was midway through an email regarding a request for the band to make a television appearance when Nagisa slammed his plate on the table. Rei jumped slightly, startled by the gesture.

“Dance with me,” Nagisa asked in a rushed breath, tugging Rei’s arm.

“Nagisa-kun,” he began with a frown.

“This song is perfect and Rin can’t dance like you. Please, please, please,” he begged desperately.

“But the papers,” Rei began, glancing to Rin.

“I don’t care.” Nagisa stared at Rei, a determined expression etched onto his face. Kou daintily wiped her mouth and rose from her chair.

“You can handle simple swing, right?” she asked stopping in front of her brother, holding out her hand to him. Rin sighed, but took her hand and stood. “Happy birthday Nagisa,” she said warmly before walking with Rin to the dance floor. Nagisa bounced up and down.

“Com’on, com’on, com’on!” Nagisa pleaded, pulling at Rei’s arm insistently. “It’s my _birthday_.” Rei rose with a sigh, causing Nagisa to cheer. Rei adjusted his glasses as eyes fell on them due to Nagisa’s outburst. “Get used to it,” Nagisa advised, “People will be staring soon enough.” Rei flushed, gently resting his jacket on his chair. “You know I’m right,” Nagisa stated smugly as he dragged Rei to the floor, holding out his arms expectantly.

“Perhaps,” Rei agreed quietly, sliding his arms under Nagisa’s. He waited a few beats as he took note of the music. Nagisa watched Rei’s face carefully, waiting for the silent cue. The pair exploded into dance, their energy far outmatching the few couples already on the dance floor. A few of the couples nearest Rei and Nagisa stepped away from the pair, watching Rei move them  expertly, his years of experience reflecting his effortless dancing. Nagisa laughed giddily as Rei spun him fast, drawing more attention to the pair. Soon the floor had all but cleared for Rei and Nagisa and Rei was quick to use the additional space to maneuver Nagisa.

“Aerials!” Nagisa gasped excitedly.

“Aerials are not meant for social dancing,” Rei countered.

“There’s no one else on the floor,” Nagisa pointed out. Rei frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Rin caught his eye before he did. Rin held up his phone and flashed Rei a smug grin. Rei turned away with a slight flush and a determined expression.

“I suppose basic aerials would be alright,” he conceded, spinning Nagisa as the shorter man whooped in victory.

The crowd around them grew as Nagisa was lifted and whipped around the dance floor. Nagisa did not stop laughing and smiling as they danced, causing Rei to smile fondly at his shorter lover. Cheers and applause followed the tricks, boosting Rei’s ego and leading to him growing bolder and bolder with their dancing.

Nagisa pouted slightly as he felt the music crescendoing. But then Rei asked, “Shall we end big?” Nagisa grinned and nodded in agreement. Rei lead Nagisa through flips and lifts, each more complicated than the last.

When the music stopped, the cheers were deafening. Rei could somehow make out Rin’s catcalls and Kou’s whistling over the crowd. Nagisa threw his arms around Rei’s neck, leaping into his arms and laughing into his neck giddily. Rei caught him easily, panting and laughing a bit himself.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Nagisa chanted, nuzzling his forehead against Rei’s shirt. Rin rushed up to the pair and for a moment Rei was certain Rin was going to grab him and kiss him hard, despite the man between them.

“Isn’t he just amazing?” Kou asked, suddenly at Rei’s side and hopping up on her toes to kiss Rei’s cheek. Both Rin and Rei froze, remembering where they were and who they were supposed to be.

“The best,” Rin agreed, clenching his hands to busy them and remembering the phone he held in one. “Oh, I took video,” he added. Rei eased Nagisa back onto the ground, flushed with exertion and the embarrassment of what they had almost done. Nagisa walked over to Rin and pulled him down into a deliberate kiss.

“Thanks Rin,” Nagisa said genuinely when he let Rin up from the kiss. Nagisa turned back to thank Rei, but he was already surrounded by other guests, shaking hands and fielding questions about his dancing experience. Kou stood beside him, her arm tucked under his as she played the perfect significant other, smiling and laughing as Rei shone in the spotlight. .

“You were great out there baby,” Rin complimented, slipping an arm around Nagisa and kissing his head lightly. Nagisa tilted his head up to look at Rin and smiled broadly.

“Thanks! Rei did all the heavy lifting though,” the blond pointed out. Rin smirked.

“Well maybe if you didn’t eat so many sweets…”

“Hey!” Nagisa protested as he hit Rin playfully. A handful of guests approached Nagisa to compliment him as well.

“And how long have you been dancing Hazuki-san?” one asked.

“I’ve never done anything formally. Rei-chan taught me everything!” Nagisa declared proudly.

“Have you two known each other long, then?” another questioned.

“Nagisa and his manager have been best friends for years,” Rin answered, pointedly rubbing Nagisa’s shoulder in an affectionate gesture. Nagisa leaned into the touch and smiled brightly. After a number of polite inquiries, Nagisa excused them, citing needing a drink after such vigorous dancing. They rejoined Kou and Rei at their table, who were discussing choreography for FUTURE FISH’s next music video, and Nagisa downed his water in a single gulp.

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei chided. Nagisa flopped down onto a chair and beamed across the table at Rei.

“Thank you for dancing with me. It was the best birthday present ever.”

“Guess you don’t need all those other gifts we got you,” Rin teased, sitting between his boyfriends. Nagisa sat up instantly.

“Of course I do!” While Nagisa backtracked and begged Rin to stop being so mean to him, Rin carefully placed his hand on Rei’s knee under the table. Rei glanced at Rin with forced casualness, but his eyes shot a warning. Rin smiled and squeezed three times. _I love you_. Rei’s expression softened and he placed his hand on top of Rin’s, squeezing back three times in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this very strong headcanon that Rei took ballroom dance lessons for years. Also, I wish I was talented enough to do aerials, but, alas, I can only do basic ballroom moves.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [xyliandra.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra.tumblr.com)


End file.
